<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Milagro Para Navidad by Gris_Calipso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297676">Un Milagro Para Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso'>Gris_Calipso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HistoriaNavideña, #STONY - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Navideña corta, inspirada en la película "Milagro en la Calle 34"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CAPITULO 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeña historia navideña, está inspirada en la película Milagro en la Calle 34, pero la versión es la de los 90´s con Mara Wilson y Richard Attenbor, espero les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Qn0zD53">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Navidad la temporada que los niños esperan con ansias cada año, las familias se reúnen, las fiestas son cosa de todos los días, y el tiempo en el que pareciera que todos se visten de una extraña aura de paz y armonía, todos excepto Anthony Stark, Tony como suelen llamarle sus amigos, trabaja en una de las más grandes jugueterías de Nueva York , es el encargado de eventos especiales en la juguetería Cole´s  la cual cada año se encarga de organizar un desfile para acción de gracias, desfile en el que Santa Claus aparece guiando un trineo. Tony es un omega el cual tiene una pequeña hija de cinco años Morgan, Anthony no tiene pareja y jamás se enlazo con alguien, cuando conoció al padre de Morgan ambos se gustaron, comenzaron a salir y Tony se embarazo, pero él y el sujeto no se casaron, porque, pues fácil Tony descubrió que el tipo era un patán, que estaba comprometido, así que pese a las críticas y murmuraciones prefirió alejarse de él y cuidar solo a su pequeña Morgan, los padres de Tony habían muerto cuando él tenía dieciocho años, no tenía hermanos , así que solo eran él y Morgan, y viendo eso es que ahora se encuentra odiando con todas sus fuerzas al idiota contratado como Santa.</p><p>-es en serio, dime por favor que no está ebrio-le decía Tony a Rhodney</p><p>-bien no te lo diré-le respondió su amigo, mientras veían en una de las cámaras el estado en el que estaba el empleado y a un lado de él un hombre mayor arriba del trineo parecía mostrarle al Santa que ellos contrataron como hacer su papel</p><p>-es increíble, va a estar frente a niños y viene en ese estado</p><p>-habrá que cambiarlo</p><p>-es que no hay tiempo Rhodney, el desfile está por iniciar ¿Qué haremos?</p><p>-pues lo que quieras hacer hazlo ya, porque a Santa se le está viendo el trasero</p><p>-ay no- grito Tony, y salió de la cabina corriendo para ver que podía hacer</p><p>Mientras el Santa borracho discutía con el hombre que minutos antes le mostraba como hacer su trabajo</p><p>-oiga, esta ebrio y así piensa subirse al trineo</p><p>-no estoy ebrio viejo</p><p>-claro que sí, está deshonrando el traje que lleva puesto</p><p>-si…sí…lo que sea-le respondió el borracho y a trompicones se subió al trineo</p><p>-hablare con su superior esto es inaceptable-mientras la discusión ocurría Tony hizo su aparición, llegando justo en el momento en el que su Santa caía del trineo por lo borracho que estaba</p><p>-demonios-espeto Tony-tu ayúdalo a levantarse y llévalo de aquel lado, no lo dejes solo y no dejes que hable con nadie, entendido</p><p>-sí-le dijo uno de los empleados, Tony entonces busco al anciano que antes estaba ahí, lo vio a lo lejos caminar y corrió tras él</p><p>-oiga espere-le grito Tony</p><p>-¿sí?-se detuvo el hombre</p><p>-disculpe necesito su ayuda</p><p>-en que puedo ayudarle</p><p>-vera mi Santa esta ebrio</p><p>-lo note-le dijo el anciano</p><p>-sí, bueno pues necesito un Santa que lo sustituya en el desfile y me estaba preguntando si usted podría tomar su lugar, lo vi en las cámaras y es realmente bueno</p><p>-bueno lo que pasa joven es que…</p><p>-Tony llámeme Tony</p><p>-bien Tony es que no se si deba</p><p>-claro que debe piense en los niños, esperan ver a Santa y si no hay Santa será una desilusión para ellos, por favor, le paremos muy bien- le insistía Tony, el anciano sonrió y asintió</p><p>-está bien lo hare</p><p>-oh perfecto, venga entonces sígame hay que darnos prisa- y lo guio hasta donde estaba el borracho, le entrego el traje y le pidió que se colocara en el trineo, mientras él volvía a la cabina-listo problema resuelto-le dijo a Rhodney</p><p>En otro lugar, en un edificio una pequeña de cinco años miraba por la ventana el desfile</p><p>-tendrás la mejor vista para ver a Santa-le dijo el hombre que se sentó junto a la niña, el nombre de él era Steve Rogers amigo y vecino de Tony, abogado en una firma de nombre SHIELD alfa soltero y quien ayudaba a Tony cuidando de Morgan cuando él no estaba en casa tal y como lo hacía ahora</p><p>-supongo-dijo Morgan-¿sabes cuánto costo el desfile?</p><p>-no, no lo sé un millón de dólares- la pequeña sonrió y negó-¿más? Bien dos millones</p><p>-acertaste y si Cole´s no consigue vender lo suficiente en esta temporada sus pérdidas serán enormes, entonces en definitiva deberá vender su tienda a la competencia</p><p>-eso no pasara</p><p>-es posible que ocurra que pase-le dijo Morgan</p><p>-bueno entonces pídele a Santa que no pase-la niña lo miro y después volvió a hablar- ¿sabes Steve? Se la verdad</p><p>-sobre que</p><p>-sobre Santa, sé que no existe, mi papa me lo dijo</p><p>-bueno quizás Tony se equivoca, después de todo nadie lo ha visto, así que es posible que exista</p><p>-supongo- Morgan se giró a la ventana para seguir viendo el desfile, mientras Steve la observaba con una sonrisa</p><p>En el desfile todo era un éxito el número de asistentes era mayor al del año pasado y cuando fue la aparición de Santa en su trineo los niños estaban emocionados</p><p>-oye ese sujeto es genial, le pediste que firmara el contrato con nosotros</p><p>-no hubo tiempo-le decía Tony a Pepper, mientras se ponía su abrigo-pero me dijo que lo haría al final del desfile, solo me puso una, bueno dos  condiciones</p><p>-¿Cuáles?</p><p>-que usara su propio traje y que no podrá trabajar el día antes de navidad</p><p>-oh vaya, bueno no importa es muy buen Santa- Pepper vio a Tony alistarse- te vas entonces</p><p>-sí, Morgan debe estarme esperando</p><p>-bien, nos vemos mañana- y así Tony salió rumbo a su casa para tener su cena de acción de gracias con Morgan, mientras la pequeña quedaba sorprendida por el Santa del desfile, cuando Tony llego al departamento vio que no había nadie, vio la cámara de video afuera y una nota que le pedía ver la grabación que había</p><p>-hola papi, estoy en casa del señor Rogers, metió el pavo al horno pero olvido cerrara al pavo así que el relleno se salió, está siendo un poco desastroso, pero él no quiere que lo sepas- decía Morgan en el video con calma, de pronto la expresión de la pequeña cambio a una sonrisa traviesa- porque él te ama y quiere abrazarte y besarte y…-el video se interrumpía justo ahí, cuando alguien entraba y cargaba a Morgan y la sacaba de ahí, Tony sonrió y salió de su departamento, llego al departamento de Steve toco e inmediatamente él le abrió</p><p>-hola</p><p>-hola-le respondió Steve con una sonrisa</p><p>-¿creo que tienes algo que es mío?-le dijo Tony</p><p>-¿mide 1.10 y habla como anciano de 70 años? Esta por allá-le señalo Steve el interior de la casa en donde estaba Morgan y Tony sonrió, Steve se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar.</p><p>-hola papi-le saludo la pequeña a Tony</p><p>-hola, ¿te has portado bien, no le has causado problemas a Steve?</p><p>-no, para nada-Steve apareció en ese momento en la sala</p><p>-la comida ya está lista- Tony y Morgan sonrieron y pasaron a sentarse a la mesa, pero cuando iban  a comer, Steve comenzó a agradecer por la comida, costumbre que no tenían Tony y Morgan, pero que aun así guardaron silencio y después comenzaron a comer</p><p>-el Santa de este año fue muy bueno-comenzó comentado Steve</p><p>-sí, realmente fue bien recibido en el desfile</p><p>-¿Qué paso con Bob?-le pregunto Morgan</p><p>-bueno tuvimos que presidir de sus servicios este año</p><p>-¿sigue con problemas?</p><p>-algo así-le respondió Tony</p><p>-pobre-comento la niña</p><p>La cena continúo su curso entre risas y pláticas, Tony y Morgan pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de Steve, viendo películas, en la noche finalmente Tony se despidió de Steve, mientras cargaba a Morgan que se había quedado dormida</p><p>-gracias por cuidar de Morgan hoy y por la comida</p><p>-no fue nada, sabes que puedo ayudarte siempre que lo necesites y la verdad es que pasar tiempo con Morgan es muy divertido-le dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña</p><p>-gracias Steve nos vemos mañana-se despidió Tony</p><p>-nos vemos Tony</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Tony salio temprano de su departamento, la juguetería esperaba la llegado de muchos padres con sus hijos para ver a Santa y con eso tambien la compra de juguetes, así que Tony debía estar ahí para ayudar en lo que se necesitara, dejo a Morgan con la niñera y se fue a su trabajo, en cuanto llego vio la larga fila de niños listos para ver a Santa y pedirle sus regalos de navidad, sonrio con nostalgia recordado aquel tiempo en el que aun creía en cosas como Santa, angeles, magía y todas las cosas propias de la inocencia, siguió su camino hacía su oficina, donde ya estaba Pepper</p><p>-al parecer hiciste una buena adquisición con ese hombre-le dijo Tony mientras señalaba al hombre vestido de Santa</p><p>-si así parece, esperemos que los niños y los padres piensen igual y tengamos buenas ventas, lo necesitamos</p><p>-lo sé, tengamos fe en que eso ocurra</p><p>De vuelta en el edificio en el que Tony y Steve vivían, Steve salió con dirección al departamento de Tony, toco y una chica con una sonrisa le saludo</p><p>-hola</p><p>-hola Wanda-la chica se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a Steve, Wanda era una beta llevaba 2 años trabajando con Tony como niñera, la conoció cuando trabajaba como duende en la juguetería y cuando supo que la chica necesitaba de un trabajo que le permitiera seguir con sus estudios, le ofreció trabajo como niñera de su hija, Wanda era una chica responsable y dulce, ella acepto y comenzó a trabajar con Tony desde entonces por lo tanto conocía a Steve,  sabía que él y Tony eran buenos amigos, aunque ella y Morgan constantemente decían que eran novios</p><p>-Morgan está en la sala viendo la tv ¿quieres un café?</p><p>-no gracias- Steve llego hasta la sala-hey-le dijo a Morgan</p><p>-hola</p><p>-tienes planes para hoy</p><p>-mmm pues íbamos a comenzar a leer un libro nuevo hoy</p><p>-bien, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos el libro para más tarde y salimos los 3 hoy?</p><p>-bueno</p><p>-bien entonces alistémonos- Morgan se puso de pie y camino a su habitación, seguida de Wanda, quien saco un abrigo y Morgan se lo puso, Wanda tomo su bolso, su celular y las llaves, se puso su abrigo, gorro y guantes y espero a Morgan junto con los guantes, gorro y bufanda para colocárselos, después de eso los 3 salieron, Steve mantuvo en secreto el lugar al que iban, hasta que llagaron a la juguetería</p><p>-pero ¿Por qué aquí?-pregunto Morgan</p><p>-¿Qué tiene de malo?</p><p>-no tiene nada de malo, pero…</p><p>-tienes que pedirle a Santa que quieres para navidad-le dijo Steve sonriendo mientras caminaban en la juguetería y se dirigían a la fila para ver a Santa, se formaron y fue entonces que Wanda se acercó a Steve para hablarle</p><p>-¿no creo que esto le guste a Tony?</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Tony no es muy de estas cosas</p><p>-no va a pasar nada, no te preocupes</p><p>-bueno si tú lo dices, iré a ver los juguetes aun no compro el regalo para mi hermanita- y se alejó de Steve y Morgan</p><p>-¿no entiendo para que venir?-le dijo Morgan</p><p>-ya te dije para que le digas a Santa que quieres de navidad</p><p>-pero Steve yo ya se el secreto-le susurro Morgan a Steve para que nadie más escuchara</p><p>-¿Qué verdad?</p><p>-sobre Santa- y luego le hizo una señal a Steve para que se acercara para que ella pudiera susurrarle al oído su respuesta- que Santa no es real</p><p>Steve se puso de pie y vio a Morgan con cariño-claro que es real, además no hace daño estar abierto a otras opciones ¿no crees?</p><p>-supongo- la fila avanzo hasta que Morgan fue la siguiente, Steve dejo que una de las duendes que ayudaban a Santa llevaran a Morgan, el hombre sentado en la silla, con traje rojo, se despedía del niño que antes había estado con él, volteo en dirección a Morgan y le sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa autentica, no fingida y Morgan sonrió de igual forma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CAPITULO 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan finalmente llego hasta donde estaba Santa y a diferencia de los otros niños, ella le extendió la mano y le saludo de manera formal, lo que hizo que el hombre sonriera y después la cargara y sentara sobre su regazo</p><p>-hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>-Morgan Stark ¿Cuál es el suyo?</p><p>-bueno he tenido muchos nombres, algunos me llaman Santa Claus, el Padre de la Navidad, San Nicolas, Kriss Kringle</p><p>-me gusta Kriss</p><p>-me dijiste que eres Morgan Stark ¿verdad?</p><p>-si mi papi trabaja aquí</p><p>-claro Tony, claro que lo conozco, pues déjame decirte que eras una niña muy bonita</p><p>-gracias, usted es uno de los mejores Santas que he visto y su traje es mucho más bonito que el de los anteriores</p><p>-ah pues muchas gracias-le contesto el anciano, mientras la niña, tocaba uno de los botones del traje-¿sabes? este traje es muy especial porque fue hecho con hilos de oro y si ves en los botones hay renos, bueno pues representan a cada uno de los renos de mi trineo</p><p>-vaya-dijo Morgan mientras veía con más atención los botones-tu barba también es diferente, los otros Santas usan barbas largas que a veces se les caen, pero la tuya no es así</p><p>-así es todo es real ¿Cómo yo?-Morgan sonrió -y dime ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?</p><p>-no hay nada realmente que quiera para navidad, además yo sé que Santa no es real</p><p>-claro que soy real, si no pregúntale a tu papá-dijo el Kriss volteando a ver a Steve</p><p>-él no es mi papá, es solo mi amigo, no tengo papá solo tengo a mi papi-le dijo Morgan con naturalidad</p><p>-ya veo, bueno aun así debe haber algo que quieras, anda dime ¿Qué te gustaría para Navidad?</p><p>-pues bueno creo que…hola papi-comento Morgan viendo a Tony que llego hasta donde estaba</p><p>-Morgan cariño no está bien que acapares tanto tiempo a Kriss, has estado más tiempo que otros niños, recuerda que el cliente es primero-le dijo Tony, mientras Kriss veía a la pequeña Morgan-despídete-la expresión alegre que Morgan había tenido desapareció y volvió a aparecer la expresión seria y un tanto melancólica con la que llego-gracias por su tiempo adiós-Tony la ayudo a bajar de sus piernas, la tomo de la mano y camino con ella fuera de ahí, Steve se acercó a Kriss para hablar con él</p><p>-ellos no creen en ti-le susurro Steve, mientras Kriss asentía y después Steve se fue siguiendo el mismo camino que Tony</p><p>Wanda había visto cuando Tony hablaba con Pepper, así que intento llegar a donde estaban Steve y Morgan para avisarle, pero Tony llego antes que ella, ahora Morgan y Wanda veían juguetes, mientras Tony y Steve hablaban en la oficina de Tony</p><p>-escucha si yo creyera que el que Morgan vea a Santa es necesario, yo mismo la hubiera traído, pero no lo hice porque, eso solo la confundiría-le decía Tony a Steve</p><p>-no creo que eso le haga daño-comento Steve</p><p>-pero lo hace, escucha, yo intento enseñarle que la magia, la fantasía, y todas esas cosas no son reales y entonces tú la traes aquí y ella ve a un hombre que hace un maravilloso personaje, vestido con un hermoso traje rojo y entonces ¿Qué ocurre? Que ella piensa que es real y ¿a quién debe creerle, al maravilloso actor al que otros niños llaman Santa o a mí?</p><p>-oye entiendo tu punto-le dijo Steve- pero no creo que sea para tanto, ¿en serio? Solo es una visita con Santa no la hará daño-Tony solo se le quedo viendo-bien escucha que te parece sí me disculpo por esto, y vas a mi departamento y arreglamos esto ¿Qué opinas?-Tony sonrió</p><p>-aunque me agradaría ir, temo que no puedo</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-pues resulta que él idiota de Victor está en la ciudad y ¿quiere hablar conmigo?</p><p>-el padre de Morgan</p><p>-no es su padre-le respondió Tony rápidamente</p><p>-pero tú me dijiste que Victor era el nombre del sujeto con el que tuviste una relación y…</p><p>-sí ya se y si es cierto pero padre es un título que le queda muy grande-espeto Tony- él es solo el donador de esperma, nada más, jamás se hizo ni se ha hecho cargo de Morgan y tampoco es que lo necesitemos- explicaba Tony, mientras Steve le daba completamente la razón a todo lo dio por Tony-pero el caso es que esta en la ciudad y quiere verme y como no quiero ver su horrorosa cara aquí preferí reunirme con él en una cafetería</p><p>-entiendo, hay algo que puedo hacer por ti</p><p>-si pudieras llevarte a Morgan y cuidarla un rato después de que Wanda termine su horario te lo agradecería mucho</p><p>-claro no hay problema yo me hago cargo-le respondió Steve, se levantó de la silla y tomo su abrigo, antes de irse volteo a ver a Tony, que comenzaba a revisar algunos documentos- Tony recuerda, como te enseñe a golpear, recuerda en la nariz y si hay tiempo en la entrepierna te dará tiempo a irte- Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente</p><p>-no creo que sea necesario, pero si lo fuera claro que lo recuerdo, gracias Steve, nos vemos más tarde-Steve le devolvió la sonrisa y después de eso salió de la oficina de Tony, camino hasta encontrar a Morgan y a Wanda y después los tres salieron de la juguetería con dirección a casa</p><p>Por su parte en la fila para ver a Santa, Kriss se encontraba escuchando a un niño</p><p>-…me gustaría para navidad una rana de esas que saltan-le decía el niño, Kriss lo escuchaba con atención</p><p>-¿has sido un buen niño este años?</p><p>-si-le respondió el pequeño</p><p>-bueno entonces tendrás tu rana para navidad-estaba diciéndole eso al niño, cuando la madre del pequeño se acercó y le hablo al oído</p><p>-por favor no le diga que sí a la rana, la vi aquí y cuesta $70 dólares</p><p>Kriss asintió al escuchar la información y luego también susurrando hablo con la madre-si, pero en la tienda de enfrente tienen la misma rana en $34.99, es un buen ahorro ¿no cree?</p><p>-sí pero…disculpe está bien que usted me mande  a otra juguetería?-le pregunto la madre del niño</p><p>-es navidad y lo importante son los niños, estoy seguro que los jefes piensan igual, después de todo no es ese el espíritu de la navidad</p><p>-sí…sí tiene razón gracias Santa-le dijo sonriendo la madre y se alejó feliz con el niño</p><p>El día siguió su curso, la cantidad de niños reunidos en la juguetería era buena, si seguían así cerrarían con buenos números ese año, Pepper se encontraba viendo que todo marchara bien cuando una mujer se acercó a ella y la detuvo</p><p>-disculpe es usted la gerente?</p><p>-si lo soy, en que puedo ayudarle</p><p>-mi hijo le pidió a Santa una pistola con pilas, la vi en la tienda y la tienen en $90 dólares-le decía la mujer-pero en la tienda a dos cuadras de a que, la tienen en $52.50</p><p>-eso me parece no creíble-le comento Pepper-¿Quién le dio esa información? ¿Quizás le mintió porque no creo posible eso?-le aseguro Pepper</p><p>-lo dijo su Santa-y la mujer le señalo a Kriss quien justo en ese momento se encontraba dándole indicaciones a otra madre, Pepper abrió los ojos al corroborar que lo dicho por la clienta era verdad</p><p>-él les dice a los padres donde pueden comprar el mismo juguete pero más barato-Pepper intento decirle algo a la mujer pero fue rápidamente interrumpida-déjeme decirle algo, soy una asidua clienta, dígale a su jefe que su Santa es genial y que debería pagarle más-acto seguido la mujer se fue dejando a Pepper sin saber que decir.</p><p>Momentos después Pepper junto con Happy Hogan  se encontraban en la oficina de Tony</p><p>-déjame ver si te entiendo, quieren que vayamos a la oficina del jefe y le digamos ¿Qué? que el Santa que contratamos manda a los clientes a otros lugares a comprar</p><p>-no, lo que digo es que tomemos esa idea y la hagamos una campaña de ventas, ¿qué puede pasar? Nada, nos dice que no y ya-le comentaba Pepper</p><p>-así es Tony, no perdemos nada, la idea de Pepper es buena y puede funcionar</p><p>-mira tú no opines, que tu solo dices eso porque eres su esposo-le dijo sonriendo Tony a Happy</p><p>-Tony escucha-intervino Pepper- recuerdas la casa que usamos para las fotos del catalogo</p><p>-sí-le respondió Tony</p><p>-bueno pues si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, esa puede ser tu casa ¿Qué opinas?-y Happy y Pepper le sonrieron a Tony</p><p>-bueno nada se pierde con intentarlo- y así los tres caminaron rumbo a la oficina del señor Cole, quien los recibió, le expusieron su idea de la nueva campaña, el hombre guardo silencio analizando lo que le habían dicho, mientras los tres esperaban en suspenso su respuesta</p><p>-bueno, me gusta es intrépida, es lista me gusta, “Si no lo tenemos, se lo conseguimos”- los cuatro reunidos en esa oficina sonrieron y así se dio inicio a la campaña para hacer crecer las ventas de ese año, esperando que con esa estrategia las ventas crecieran lo suficiente para sacar a la juguetería de la situación difícil que estaba.</p><p>Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde Tony tomos sus cosas y salió de su oficina, se encontró a Pepper y Happy y se despidió de ambos, salió de la juguetería rumbo al restaurante en el que Víctor lo había citado. Cuando llego vio que Víctor ya se encontraba ahí y camino hacia la mesa y se sentó</p><p>-hola, ¿Cómo estas, hace tiempo que no, nos veíamos?</p><p>-bien ¿para que querías que nos viéramos?-fue la respuesta de Tony</p><p>-porque no ordenamos algo y hablamos</p><p>-no vine a cenar, querías que habláramos, así que dime</p><p>-bien, bueno creo que es tiempo que la niña me conozca y convivamos más, que pace tiempo conmigo- Tony no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Víctor decir eso, pero la sonrisa de Tony no era una de alegría era una de burla y Víctor lo noto-¿Por qué te ríes?</p><p>-bueno como no hacerlo después de escucharte decir esto. Has tenido seis años para pensar que dirás y lo mejor que se te ocurre es esto</p><p>-no he dicho nada malo Tony</p><p>-mira Víctor, en cuanto me llamaste supo que algo iba mal, pero quise pensar que era yo pensando lo peor-Víctor lo miro serio- y luego dices todo esto y me doy cuenta que no, no es algo malo, es algo absurdo, ridículo-finalizo Tony con burla</p><p>-tengo derecho a conocerla</p><p>-no, no tienes derecho a nada-le dijo molesto Tony, Víctor intento hablar pero Tony no se lo permitió-dices querer convivir más, pero si ni siquiera la conoces, que pase tiempo contigo, cuando jamás la has visto, te fuiste antes de que naciera </p><p>-me echaste que no es lo mismo</p><p>-claro que lo hice, estabas comprometido con alguien más- Víctor iba a replicar-y no me interesa tus mentiras de que la ibas a dejar, porque no es verdad, seguiste con ella incluso cuando terminamos, y ahora vienes aquí a exigir derechos, cuando no tienes ninguno-espeto molesto Tony</p><p>-puedo recurrir a la ley y…</p><p>-hazlo, no me amenaces con eso, tengo pruebas y testigos de que jamás te has hecho cargo de ella, de que otra forma crees que sé que seguiste con ella, así como también sé que la dejaste y te casaste con alguien más, alguien que al parecer no te ha podido dar hijos y por eso estas aquí, reclamando un hijo que no es tuyo- decía furioso Tony- porque tú lo único que fuiste fue un donador de esperma y nada más</p><p>-es mi hija y puedo obligarte a que…</p><p>-a nada, en cuanto nació me encargue de que la ley me otorgara la patria potestad de ella solo a mí, probé con evidencias que tú nunca la quisiste y gane, así que como ves no tienes ningún derecho ni obligación con ella, eres libre tal y como querías- Tony se puso de pies listo para irse</p><p>-ni creas que esto se va a quedar así Tony esa niña también es mi hija</p><p>-ni siquiera sabes su nombre-le dijo con burla Tony y saco su billetera y saco una tarjeta y lo puso sobre la mesa-si hay algo más que quieras hablar sobre este tema, háblalo con mi abogado- Tony dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Víctor solo en la mesa furioso, en cuanto estuvo afuera del restaurante paro un taxi y se dirigió a casa</p><p>En el parque mientras tanto Kriss acariciaba a un reno, mientras hablaba con él</p><p>-la razón por la que no había venido es porque estoy trabajando-decía mientras seguía acariciando al reno- solo tengo que ser yo mismo en Cole´s- dijo sonriendo-mientras que a lo lejos dos personas lo observaban, eran un hombre y una mujer, el nombre del hombre era Justin y el de ella era Maya, los cuales trabajaban para la competencia de la juguetería Cole´s y cuyo jefe al saber de la campaña “Si no lo tenemos, se lo conseguimos” de Cole´s estaba siendo un éxito y si las cosas seguían así, sería imposible que ellos compraran la tienda, entonces furioso les ordeno a Justin y Maya que buscara una forma de vencer a Cole´s y era justo por eso que ahora se encontraban siguiendo a Kriss</p><p>-hola buenas noches-le saludo Justin-</p><p>-hola-le respondió el saludo</p><p>-permítame presentarme, soy Justin Hammer y ella es mi colega Maya Hansen</p><p>-mucho gusto</p><p>-vera, nosotros trabajamos para la juguetería Shoppers Express y queremos que usted sea nuestro Santa principal-le dijo Justin-como sabrá hay varias sucursales pero usted sería nuestro Santa principal ¿Qué opina?</p><p>-bueno, pues le agradezco la oferta pero yo ya firme contrato con la tienda Cole´s así que lo lamento</p><p>-no, no se preocupe entendemos ¿verdad? Maya</p><p>-claro no hay problema, ¿Qué le parece si lo llevamos a su casa?, ya es muy tarde</p><p>-no, no quiero causarles molestia-le respondió amablemente Kriss</p><p>-no es ninguna molestia-insistió Justin y así los tres caminaron al auto, Kriss les indico la dirección y durante el trayecto Justin le pregunto ¿Cómo es que Sata lograba entregar los regalos a tiempo en una sola noche?</p><p>-ah bueno pues si el tiempo pudiera desacelerarse  para que un segundo sea un año, un minuto un siglo y una hora un milenio, se podría hacerse con facilidad ¿no lo cree?, eso me recuerda hace cien años antes de la explosión demográfica, todo era más fácil ¿sabe? En aquel tiempo podía entregar mis obsequios con facilidad y rapidez, me sobraba tiempo suficiente para comer, dormir, jugar, solía jugar con el conejo de pascua- Justin y Maya se veían si creer lo que escuchaban, mientras Kriss continuaba alegremente hablando.</p><p>Por su parte Tony llego a su edificio, subió al elevador y llego a su piso, abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a Steve sentado en el sillón dormido, sonrió y camino hacia el toco su hombro y suavemente lo movió</p><p>-Steve…Steve despierto</p><p>Steve abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo-hola, perdón se supone que cuido a Morgan</p><p>-está bien, yo lamento haber tardado</p><p>-¿y cómo te fue?</p><p>-pues Víctor seguramente te contactara mañana-le dijo Tony y se dejó caer a un lado de él</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiono Steve a quien el sueño se le había ido por completo</p><p>-pues según él quiere conocer a Morgan y dice que tiene derechos y demás tonterías</p><p>-no tiene ningún derecho</p><p>-es lo que le dije</p><p>-no te preocupes Tony, yo me hare cargo</p><p>-lo sé-le sonrió Tony y luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Steve-solo quédate así un momento por favor-Steve hizo lo que le pidió Tony, mientras Tony permanecía en esa posición, el dulce aroma de Tony llego a Steve, Tony solía oler a café un delicioso café, olor que a Steve le encantaba, permanecieron así un rato y poco después Steve se despidió y se fue a su departamento, Tony saco algunos documentos que tenía que revisar y se sentó en la sala para revisarlos, mientras hacía eso uno de los fólderes que revisaba era el del contrato de Kriss, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una foto de él, sonrió y luego vio la hoja con los datos generales y fue ahí donde Tony se quedó sin saber que decir</p><p>Justin y Maya llegaron a la dirección que Kriss les indico, les agradeció sus atenciones y bajo dela auto y camino hacia el interior del lugar donde vivía, mientras Justin y Maya sonreían al verlo</p><p>-puedes creerlo jugar con el conejo de pascua-comentó con burla Justin</p><p>-lo se Cole´s contrato a un loco-le respondió Maya</p><p>-sí, podría ser un gran problema para ellos- dijo con malicia Justin mientras sonreía</p><p>-¿Cómo?-dijo Tony volviendo a leer la información del folder- ¿Kriss Kringle? Lugar de nacimiento ¿Polo Norte?-decía Tony sin creer lo que leía</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CAPITULO 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve había llegado temprano a su oficina, aún tenía algunos casos que revisar antes de que navidad los alcanzara, pero antes que cualquier otro caso, reviso el expediente de Tony, la noche anterior le había explicado cuales eran las razones que habían hecho que Víctor le buscara nuevamente, Steve conoció a Tony cuando Morgan tenía dos meses, había llegado a la firma SHIELD, el caso le fue referido a él, Tony quería asegurarse que sí algún día el padre de Morgan volvía aparecer reclamando derechos sobre la pequeña, el no pudiera quitársela, y ahora el tal Víctor aparecía exigiendo derechos que no tenía, reviso los documentos y vio que todo estaba en orden, comenzó a trabajar en los demás pendientes a las 11:00 de la mañana su asistente le aviso que un hombre de nombre Víctor lo buscaba, así que lo hiso pasar</p><p>-soy Víctor Von Doom</p><p>-Steve Rogers-y Steve le indico para que tomara asiento</p><p>-Anthony ya debió hablarle de mí</p><p>-sí así es</p><p>-bien eso me ahorra presentaciones-explico Víctor- entonces iré al grano abogado estoy en todo mi derecho en querer pasar tiempo con la hija que procree con Anthony así le guste a él o no, así que mejor que explíquele que mañana pasare por la niña y…</p><p>-y lo voy a detener ahora señor Von Doom-lo interrumpió Steve- exactamente de que derechos estamos hablando</p><p>-¿Cómo de cuáles? Soy el padre de la niña y exige verla cuando quiera</p><p>-se refiere a la hija que no ha visto en seis años y de la cual no se ha hecho cargo ni moral ni económicamente y que además no conoce, es a ¿esa hija a la que exige ver?-espeto Steve-porque si es así, debo decirle que usted derechos tiene ninguno</p><p>-¡SOY EL PADRE!</p><p>-lo es, pero solo en la parte biológica, ya que usted nunca se ha hecho cargo de la menor, en estos cinco años jamás intento verla, no mostró el más mínimo interés en un acercamiento</p><p>-mire abogado, quizás no me interese antes pero en eso también influyo Anthony</p><p>-en serio? El que usted estuviera comprometido con Susan Storm ahora Susan Reed no influyo en nada-le dijo Steve-o el que su esposa Valeria con quien lleva cuatro años de matrimonio pero aun ningún hijo, no ha influido ¿eso es lo que dice?- Víctor lo vio con odio</p><p>-eso no tiene nada que ver y no entiendo porque lo menciona</p><p>-lo menciono señor Von Doom porque usted aparece ahora queriendo exigir derecho a los cuales usted rechazo</p><p>-es mi hija y puedo obligar a ese omega a que…</p><p>Steve contuvo su enojo al escuchar a Víctor referirse a Tony de esa forma tan despectiva- nada no puede obligarlo a nada</p><p>-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO-le dijo furioso Víctor</p><p>-pues le repito que no y para dejarle todo claro señor Von Doom, todo derecho que usted pudo tener o exigir con la niña, lo perdió en el momento en el que usted estaba comprometido con otro Omega- Víctor estaba a punto de hablar, pero Steve no se lo permitió- déjeme terminar, no son solo palabras de mi cliente, la señora Reed, declaro ante un juez que usted la engaño con mi cliente y que cuando lo confronto usted le dijo que ese omega no significaba nada y cuando ella le menciono al hijo que ese omega esperaba, usted dijo no solo que no le importaba el padre de la criatura si no tampoco la criatura, y se lo que piensa que la señora Reed pudo mentir, pero para su desgracia ella lo grabo señor Von Doom, además usted se enlazo con su actual esposa y automáticamente perdió cualquier derecho con respecto a la menor, eso usted lo sabe, un Alfa que embaraza a un Omega y no se casa o enlaza con este y después se enlaza con otro pierde todo derecho-termino de decirle Steve</p><p>-dígale que esto no se va a quedar así</p><p>-mejor que lo deje así, porque esto que acaba de decir lo considerare una amenaza y si  cualquier cosa pasa contra mi cliente y su hija, usted será  el principal sospechoso, y como veo que ya le deje clara la situación, tengo otros clientes que atender si me disculpa- y le señalo la puerta, Víctor se puso de pie y salió furioso de la oficina, momentos después entro Natasha una de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo</p><p>-vaya sí que va molesto, ¿es el padre de la hija de Tony?- Steve solo asintió- ¿quieres que le pida a Clint que lo siga, solo para estar seguros que no hará nada?</p><p>-por favor y también necesitare las cintas de video de seguridad de la oficina</p><p>-bien me hare cargo de eso- Natasha se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, Steve se quedó solo y comenzó a armar el caso contra Víctor en caso de ser necesario</p><p>Por su parte en la juguetería las fila para ver a Santa era larga, los niños morían de ganas por ver unos minutos a Kriss, mientras eso ocurría, Tony y Pepper veían todo desde el segundo piso de la juguetería</p><p>-oye y sí cometimos un error-le comento Tony a Pepper</p><p>-¿con que?</p><p>-con contratar a Kriss</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-pues porque él realmente cree que es Santa, lo digo en serio, no es solo que él sea un estupendo actor, desempeñando el papel del encantador  Santa el cual se sienta en el centro del mundo de fantasía de todo niño-le explicaba Tony- es que en serio el cree ser Santa</p><p>-no veo el problema en eso, a los niños les gusta los padres están felices, porque sus hijos están felices y si los niños y los padres están contentos nosotros también</p><p>-pues sí pero…</p><p>-mira las ventas han aumentado un 70% en comparación con años anteriores y ya ni hablemos de este año, sí esto sigue igual estamos hablando de muy buenas ganancias y una excelente recuperación</p><p>-creo que es pronto para celebrar, ¿Qué tal que pierde el control o algo pasa?</p><p>-no seas tan pesimista, yo creo que todo saldrá bien</p><p>-ojala tengas razón y todo solo sea imaginaciones mías</p><p>A las dos de la tarde Morgan se encontraba en la juguetería, le había pedido a Wanda que la llevara, así que ahora se encontraba viendo al resto de los niños formados para ver a Kriss, se puso detrás de una de una de las figuras navideñas que habían puesto, desde ahí Morga vio cuando fue el turno de una niña rubia de su misma edad pasar junto con su madre</p><p>-hola-le saludo Kriss a la pequeña</p><p>-no tiene que hablarle-le respondió la madre de la niña- es sorda, pero ella quería verlo, no tiene que decirle nada- Kriss sonrió con cariño en dirección a la pequeña, la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, la pequeña lo veía con atención-ya sé qué haremos-le dijo Kriss y comenzó a hablar con la niña en el lenguaje de señas, incluso cantaron jingle bells todo bajo la atenta mirada de Morgan, la mamá de la niña subió llena de agradecimiento y conmovida al ver la alegría de su pequeña</p><p>-gracias muchas gracias-le dijo la mujer-no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, despídete Sami- y la pequeña agito su mano, Kriss volteo y vio a Morgan, le sonrió y la saludo, la pequeña sonrió y después se fue en compañía de Wanda, en el trayecto de regreso a casa Morgan decidió hacerle algunas preguntas a Wanda</p><p>-oye Wanda tu hermana cuantos años tiene?</p><p>-tiene ocho va a cumplir nueve en dos meses</p><p>-y ella cree en Santa?</p><p>-si, Nina cree en Santa</p><p>-ya veo</p><p>-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?</p><p>-¿bueno es que?, no sé si yo este mal en no creer en Santa</p><p>-porque no hablas con Tony, estoy seguro que el sabrá decirte que hacer</p><p>-no crees que se enoje?</p><p>-estoy segura que no lo hará</p><p>Morgan le dio la razón a Wanda lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con su papi y explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, seguramente su papi sabría decirle que hacer, Tony llego a su casa a las 6:30, ceno con Morgan, y después Steve le llamo para explicarle como habían ido las cosas con Víctor, al principio Tony se sintió molesto y un poco alarmado, pero Steve lo tranquilizo, le dijo que Víctor no tenía nada que pelear y que se lo había dejado claro, además ya estaba preparando algo en caso de que el intentara hacer algo, eso tranquilizo a Tony, finalizaron su llamada y Tony siguió revisando documentos, cuando se vio interrumpido por Morgan</p><p>-¿no deberías ya estar dormida Maguna?</p><p>-no puedo dormir, tengo una duda rondando mi cabeza-le dijo Morgan, mientras Tony seguía escribiendo</p><p>-¿y qué es eso que no te deja dormir?</p><p>-pues es que el señor Kringle luce tal y como se ve Santa en las imágenes</p><p>-si lo sé por eso lo contrate</p><p>-muchos niños creen en él-fue entonces cuando Tony dejo su agenda y miro a Tony</p><p>-mis amigos creen en Santa ¿Por qué yo no?</p><p>-Morgan ya habíamos hablado sobre Santa y pensé que todo había quedado claro</p><p>-sí pero, puedo seguir creyendo en Santa un poco más de tiempo, digo no sería malo</p><p>-no, no sería malo-le respondió Tony</p><p>-es solo que mis amigos creen en él y yo no</p><p>-bueno eso es porque tú sabes la verdad, y no hay nada más importante que la verdad, de ese modo la decepción no existe y no eres infeliz al creer en cosas que no son reales</p><p>-¿Cuándo tú eras niño creías en Santa?</p><p>-sí</p><p>-y fuiste infeliz?-le pregunto Morgan</p><p>-no, pero lo fui cuando los sueños en las personas y las cosas que tenía se esfumaron</p><p>-y si te equivocas y si él si es Santa</p><p>Tony cargo a Morgan y la sentó en sus piernas</p><p>-escucha tú tienes derecho en creer en lo que tú quieras creer Maguna y si tú quieres creer en Santa puedes hacerlo, si decides creer que Kriss en Santa también está bien, ese es tu derecho</p><p>-aun si eso significa que tú te equivocas</p><p>-aun si es así-le dijo Tony- hagamos algo, ¿Por qué no le pides a Kriss algo que nunca me pedirías a mí? Y si la mañana de navidad recibes lo que pediste yo seré el más feliz de aceptar que me equivoque, pero si por el contrario no recibes lo que pediste, entonces sabrás que Kriss es solo un buen hombre que hace muy bien su trabajo ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-me parece muy bien-le dijo en Morgan con una sonrisa</p><p>-ahora crees que puedas dormir</p><p>-sí ahora sí bien- Morgan bajo de su regazo y corrió a su habitación, media hora después, tocaban el timbre en el departamento de Tony, se levantó y abrió la puerta y vio a Steve</p><p>-hola</p><p>-hola, traje Pizza y donas</p><p>-solo por eso te dejare pasar-le sonrió Tony y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Steve, se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a conversar, pasando un agradable momento en compañía del otro.</p><p>En otro lugar en un bar de mala muerte un hombre con un traje de Santa mal puesto y en evidente estado de embriaguez se quejaba</p><p>-ese maldito viejo me quito mi trabajo, ¿sabes? yo no hice nada y por su culpa me quede en la calle</p><p>-sí eso es una pena</p><p>-lo es…además el viejo es un demente ¿sabes?</p><p>-¡¿en serio?!</p><p>-sí, quiso golpearme, con su bastón y luego me quitaron mi trabajo-se quejó el hombre</p><p>-y porque no te hiciste algo</p><p>-lo intente pero el omega que se encarga de eso no me lo permitió-dijo y le dio otro trago a su cerveza- ese omega tiene un montón de argumentos y mal carácter, pero se le perdona porque tiene unos bonitos ojos y un trasero de infarto-el hombre con el que hablaba sonrió ante el comentario</p><p>-si algo he escuchado, pero lo que me trajo hasta aquí, es el otro asunto</p><p>-¿Cuál?</p><p>-el del viejo que te quito el trabajo</p><p>-¿Qué con él?</p><p>-necesito que me ayudes con algo Bob-y le entrego un fajo de billetes- te tengo un trabajo, el cual incluye a ese viejo-sonrió con malicia-mi jefe es muy generoso y te recompensare bien</p><p>-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le respondió Bob y Justin sonrió satisfecho, con lo que había conseguido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CAPITULO 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faltaban días para navidad así que la locura de las compras aumento, lo que significo mayores ventas para Cole´s y viendo la popularidad de la gozaba la juguetería en esos momentos gracias a Kriss, Tony junto con Pepper y Happy decidieron hacer un anuncio de tv, en el que Kriss invitara a los niños y sus padres a ir a Cole´s, Tony llamo a uno de los canales que conocía y acordaron el día y la hora en la que grabarían, la locación sería afuera de la juguetería lo que le daría un aire más espontaneo.</p><p>Después de hacer llamadas y ponerse de acuerdo con los del canal, Tony decidió salir e ir a una cafetería cerca, necesitaba café y algo dulce para seguir con su día, entro a la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo del establecimiento cerca de la ventana, la mesera se acercó y tomo su pedido, la chica se fue y Tony saco su celular para revisar algunos correos, estaba tan concentrando en eso que no vio a la persona que entro a la cafetería y que camino en su dirección hasta estar frente a él.</p><p>-hola Anthony- Tony dejo de ver su celular y levanto la vista viendo entonces a Víctor frente a él-¿puedo sentarme?-Tony solo asintió y Víctor se sentó</p><p>-ahora estas siguiéndome</p><p>-sí, no voy a negarlo, te seguí</p><p>-vaya, ¿y para qué?</p><p>-sabes para que</p><p>-me imagino, pero lo mejor sería que desistieras de esto ¿no lo crees Víctor?</p><p>-¿Por qué estás tan negado a darme una oportunidad Tony? Esto podría ser bueno para ella y lo sabes, tener la figura de su padre, conocerlo, es importante, no pienses solo en ti, ella debe extrañar a su otro papá-Tony solo movió la cabeza y justo en ese momento la mesera llego con su café y la rebanada de pastel que había pedido, la chica dejo la orden y se retiro</p><p>-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-dijo Tony mientras le ponía azúcar a su café</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-repitió Tony- ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿El sabor de helado que más le gusta? ¿Prefiere las pizzas o las hamburguesas? ¿Su libro favorito? ¿Qué cereal le gusta? ¿Quién es su mejor amigo? ¿Su juguete preferido?...-Víctor detuvo a Tony para que se dejara de hacer todas esas preguntas</p><p>-ya sé a dónde vas con todo eso y si puede que no sepa las respuestas a ellas, pero es porque no la conozco si me dejaras acercarme lo sabría</p><p>-no quisiste conocerla, por eso no sabes nada de esto, dices que eres su padre y que tienes derecho a conocerla, pero el que compartan genes no te hace padre, ser padre es mucho más que eso y tú no quisiste serlo, es cierto que yo te dije que te fueras al descubrir la verdad, pero tú no intentaste buscarla o acercarte-le decía Tony con calma, como quien le explica a un niño la verdad sobre el universo</p><p>-entonces simplemente le vas a negar el derecho a tener a su otro padre a que extrañe el no tenerlo-Tony sonrió sin ganas</p><p>-ella no te extraña y ¿sabes por qué?-dijo Tony mientras lo veía a los ojos- porque no se puede extrañar algo que nunca has tenido, le duele el que los niños digan que ella no tiene a su otro papá, pero no te extraña, porque no te conoce</p><p>-porque nunca le has hablado de mí por eso-le respondió Víctor con dolor y enojo</p><p>-porque no necesitaba saberlo, ¿Cuál era el caso de que lo supiera? Tú no estabas, te casaste con alguien más, y no la buscaste, para que hablarle de alguien que no estaba, no había razón de hacerlo, así que ahorrémonos todo este drama y sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora- Tony se puso de pie, saco el dinero de su billetera y lo dejo en la mesa, y se preparó para irse</p><p>-es también mi hija Tony-le dijo Víctor lo que hizo que Tony se detuviera y volteara a verlo</p><p>-Morgan-fue la respuesta de Tony</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-ese es el nombre de la hija que tanto quieres ver, pero que ni siquiera sabes su nombre- Tony no dijo nada más y salió de la cafetería dejando a Víctor sentado en la mesa en la que minutos antes estaba él.</p><p>Por su parte el plan de Shoppers Express comenzó</p><p>-¿crees que funcione?-le pregunto Maya a Justin</p><p>-no perdemos nada con intentarlo, si lo que Bob dijo es cierto solo debemos obligar al viejo a perder el control y entonces sacar ventaja de eso</p><p>-pues ojala funcione por que el jefe no está muy contento viendo el éxito que está teniendo Cole´s este año con las ventas</p><p>-solo es suerte-le respondió Justin</p><p>-pues esa suerte ha conseguido que Cole´s comience a salir de la situación en la que estaba y ahora será más difícil que podamos comprarla, así que espero esto funcione</p><p>-funcionara, tu confía Bob solo debe hacer lo que le dije y listo</p><p>-¿y cuándo lo hará?</p><p>-mañana-Maya volteo a verlo sin entender porque esperar hasta mañana-necesitamos que Bob esté en condiciones y ahogado de borracho no, nos sirve por eso será mañana- Maya asintió estando de acuerdo</p><p>El día siguió normal en Cole´s se encargaron de preparar todo para el día siguiente que sería lo de la televisión, así que arreglaron todo para que la transmisión fuera perfecta, Tony volvió a casa temprano, justo cuando Wanda estaba por meter a bañar a Morgan, así que dejo que la chica se fuera temprano y él se hizo cargo de Morgan, cuando termino de ayudarla a bañarse, dejo que se pusiera la pijama, mientras él fue a la cocina a ver que cenarían, estaba revisando el refrigerador cuando tocaron la puerta de la entrada, abrió la puerta y vio a Steve</p><p>-hola, pensé que estaría Wanda</p><p>-salí temprano, pasa</p><p>-todo está bien?-le pregunto Steve</p><p>-sí todo está bien, hoy me reuní con Víctor- Steve solo asintió, esa información él ya la sabía, debido a que Clint aun seguía a Víctor y le aviso de la reuní de este con Tony</p><p>-y que ocurrió</p><p>-volvió a decirme que quería conocer a Morgan, que era su padre, que pensara en que era por el bien de ella y demás cosas</p><p>-y tú que piensas?-le pregunto Steve</p><p>-pienso que no lo necesita, ella ha estado bien durante todo este tiempo sin él, sé que la figura de su otro padre es importante, pero no es necesaria, así que le dije lo mismo a él y creo que lo entendió o eso espero</p><p>-ojala y así sea-se vieron interrumpidos por Morgan que apareció en la cocina y saludo a Steve</p><p>-te quedaras a cenar-le pregunto a Steve</p><p>-bueno…pues-comento Steve mirando a Tony</p><p>-tendrás que cocinar porque aún no hay cena</p><p>-bien entonces me quedo a cenar, veamos que podemos preparar- la cena la termino haciendo Steve y Tony solo ayudo con algunas cosas, cuando la cena estuvo lista los tres se sentaron a cenar, conversaron, rieron, mientras Tony pensaba que esa era el tipo de relación que Víctor pretendía tener con Morgan, pero que jamás sería posible, una escena con Víctor en lugar de Steve era algo que se le antojaba tanto como ir al den testita a que le quitaran un diente in anestesia, su vida estaba bien así como estaba, con Morgan esperándolo cuando llegaba del trabajo y con Steve siempre con ellos.</p><p>Al día siguiente muy temprano Tony se encontraba ayudando a Kriss a prepararse para la transición</p><p>-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, actúa natural, sonríe, ya sabes solo se tu mismo-le dijo Tony mientras le pasaba un guante</p><p>-claro, aunque debo confesar que no entiendo porque tanta emoción por mi</p><p>-bueno estamos en navidad y tú eres Santa Claus ¿o no?-le decía Tony mientras le acomodaba el traje</p><p>-sí para algunos-le respondió Kriss-pero para otros solo soy un anciano con barba</p><p>-si pero eres un símbolo de la temporada</p><p>-crees que soy un fraude ¿verdad?-le pregunto Kriss a Tony mientras lo miraba a los ojos</p><p>-fraude es una palabra fuerte</p><p>-pero no crees en mi-insistió Kriss</p><p>-yo pienso que la navidad es para los niños, para que ellos se sientan felices en esta época del año y para crear uno bonito recuerdo, creamos todo este mundo de magia maravilloso-explico Tony</p><p>-tu hija tampoco cree en mi</p><p>-yo no creo que sea dañino, no creer en una imagen que muchas personas piensan que es una ficción</p><p>-pero existe, no solo soy este ser mágico que usa un bello traje, que es afecto a ser siempre alegría y felicidad, bueno soy un símbolo, un símbolo de la capacidad humana para suprimir el egoísmo y las tendencias hostiles que controlan la mayor parte de nuestros días, si no puedes creer, si no puedes aceptar nada de fe entonces estarás condenado a una vida dominado por las dudas- Tony se giró para tomar el gorro y entregárselo a Kriss-me agradas mucho Tony eres una buena persona y creo que tú y tu hija son una excelente prueba para mí, si puedo hacerlas creer entonces habrá esperanzas para mí y si no estaré acabado-Tony lo miro sin saber que decir, mientras Kriss solo le sonrió, finalmente salieron para la transmisión la cual fue un éxito y después de eso las llamadas comenzaron buscando que Kriss diera sesiones privadas, Tony se encontraba atendiendo una de esas llamadas cuando su asistente entro, para decirle que Steve le llamaba, Tony le pedio a la persona con la que hablaba que esperara y tomo la llamada de Steve</p><p>-hola Steve ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>-si consigo una buena niñera podríamos salir hoy a cenar y pasear un rato ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>-no, bueno no lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo y…</p><p>-anda te hará bien salir un poco y pasarla bien ¿Qué dices?</p><p>-pues tengo que llamar a Wanda y…</p><p>-yo me hago cargo no te preocupes, entonces ¿sí?</p><p>-no…es…si está bien</p><p>-perfecto nos vemos a las ocho entonces-le dijo Steve y colgó después de eso con una sonrisa</p><p>Mientras tanto abajo en la juguetería los niños esperaban para ver a Santa, una de las chicas que trabajaba como duende estaba haciendo pasar a los niños, cuando se vio interrumpida por un hombre</p><p>-disculpe señor debe salir de la fila-le dijo la chica</p><p>-Kriss volteo a ver y vio al hombre el cual no era otro que Bob</p><p>-señor le digo que salga de la fila-volvió a insistir la chica</p><p>-que buen ayudante tienes-le dijo con una sonrisa Bob a Kriss-te ayuda también con otras cosas-le dijo con dobles intenciones, Kriss lo miro molesto, mientras que la chica buscaba a alguno de los empleados para que sacaran a Bob</p><p>-ven a ese hombre niños-siguió hablando Bob y señalando a Kriss-él no es Santa es un farsante-empezaron a escucharse exclamaciones en los niños- así es niños, ese hombre es solo un viejo que vive en un hogar para ancianos, ¿no es así Santa?- Kriss empezaba a molestarse e instintivamente tomo el bastón, pero lo soltó sabiendo que no debía, Bob también lo noto y sonrió, solo debía insistir un poco más y lo conseguiría, estaba listo para volver a hablar pero sintió cuando alguien lo jalo del hombro, aun lado de él estaba Happy que lo sujeto con fuerza, lo que hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor</p><p>-despídete Bob, es hora de irnos- y sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más lo saco de ahí, una vez fuera de la tienda, lo empujo, provocando que callera, no vuelvas por aquí Bob- Happy entro de nuevo a la juguetería y dio indicaciones de no dejar entrar a Bob si volvía, en la calle Bob se puso de pie, se tocó el hombro e hizo una mueca, luego saco su celular y llamo espero a que le respondieran</p><p>-no funciono, me sacaron antes de que el viejo perdiera el control</p><p>-no te preocupes, vete de ahí, habrá que pensar en otra cosa</p><p>-bien-le respondió Bob a Justin y se alejó de la juguetería</p><p>Más tarde Tony llego a su casa, su sorpresa fue encontrar en su sala a Steve sentado con Morgan, mientras Kriss le mostraba a Morgan como hacer un Reno con las manos</p><p>-hola Tony-le saludo Kriss</p><p>-hola</p><p>-es la mejor niñera que pude encontrar-le dijo Steve- Kriss tiene experiencia con niños, así que no habrá problemas</p><p>-si pero</p><p>-no te preocupes papi-le dijo Morgan- ve a cenar con Steve yo me quedare aquí y me portare bien-Tony sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Morgan</p><p>-bien, pero te portas bien con Kriss</p><p>-claro- después de eso Steve y Tony se fueron a cenar, Steve llevo a Tony a un bonito restaurante donde conversaron y disfrutaron de la cena, más tarde lo llevo a central park, vieron a la gente que patinaba, Tony aparto la vista de la pista y volteo a ver a Steve, quien al mismo tiempo lo volteo a ver a él, no necesitaron hablar, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, lo que siguió fue inevitable, Steve se acercó a Tony y lo beso, beso que Tony correspondió, mientras en casa de Tony, Morgan se encontraba en su habitación con Kriss quien se estaba encargando de que durmiera, Morgan abrió un cajón y saco una foto, y se la entregó a Kriss</p><p>-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto mientras desdoblaba la foto, en la cual aparecía una hermosa casa de fondo y al frente un hombre abrazando a una niña, junto a ellos una mujer cargaba a un bebe, la foto pertenecía a una de los catálogos de Cole´s</p><p>-es lo que quiero para navidad-le dijo Morgan- un hermano, un padre y una casa, es todo lo que quiero- Kriss la miro sin saber que decir y luego volvió a ver la foto-si en verdad eres Santa me lo cumplirás y si no solo eres un buen hombre con barba blanca como dice mi mamá</p><p>-Morgan no porque muchos niños no reciben lo que desean significa que no es real</p><p>-pensé que dirías eso</p><p>-¿en serio?-le dijo Kriss y la pequeña solo asintió-bueno una casa es un gran regalo</p><p>-lo sé y muy costosa</p><p>-así es y un bebe bueno se requiere de tiempo y de bueno lleva un proceso</p><p>-si lo se nueve meses o diez si se es primerizo y menos si él bebe es prematuro</p><p>-exacto y un padre-respondió Kriss-es decir nadie puede darle un padre a alguien</p><p>-si Santa es capaz de entregar regalos a todos los niños en una noche, creo que es posible que obtenga, un hermano, un padre y una casa ¿cierto?</p><p>-si ciento ¿sí?-le respondió Kriss- si así es</p><p>-no hay problema si no se logran no te preocupes-le dijo Morgan</p><p>-sabes qué? ¿Puedo conservar esta foto?</p><p>-si claro</p><p>-bien, ahora es hora de dormir- Morgan asintió y se acostó</p><p>Por su parte Steve y Tony llegaban al edificio</p><p>-debo decir que no creí que aceptarías salir conmigo hoy-le decía Steve</p><p>-bueno es que estoy muy ocupado, pero admito que necesitaba esta salida</p><p>-lo ves es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando</p><p>-bueno lo que ocurre es que tú eres muy paciente conmigo-dijo sonriendo Tony- la mayoría de los tipo con los que salí, no podían soportar mí forma de ser así que no volvía</p><p>-así que aceptas que eres difícil</p><p>-no-respondió Tony y luego sonrió-bueno sí, sí lo soy- Steve sonrió</p><p>-oye quieres abrir tu regalo de navidad</p><p>-pero aun no es navidad</p><p>-no importa ¿quieres abrirlo?</p><p>-sí-le respondió Tony y Steve saco una pequeña caja roja y se la entregó a Tony</p><p>-¿Qué hay aquí?-fue la pregunta de Tony</p><p>-ábrelo y lo descubrirás- Tony abrió la caja y dentro encontró un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes alrededor- Steve lo miraba sonriente-es una anillo de compromiso- Tony seguía viendo el anillo y despues lo cerro</p><p>-si yo…si yo por algún momento te di alguna señal de que esta relación era algo mas…yo lo siento mucho- y puso la caja en el bolsillo del abrigo de Steve</p><p>-es en serio, es lo que vas a decir</p><p>-sí, no sé porque pensaste que yo quería esto, dime en algún momento yo te hice pensar que quería esto</p><p>-no, no lo hiciste-le respondió Steve</p><p>-ahí lo tienes</p><p>-escucha Tony yo te amo, amo a tu hija como si fuera mía, intento todo para que tú seas feliz y no me das nada a cambio, aunque nunca quise recibir nada a cambio, solo puse mi fe en ti, porque te amo</p><p>-bueno si es así entonces eres un tonto, porque yo no soy lo que buscas, no soy lo que nadie busca- despues de eso Tony entro al edificio dejando a Steve en la calle y en cuanto entro al elevador, comenzó a llorar-te mereces algo mejor, algo mejor que yo Steve, susurro Tony mientras seguía llorando</p><p>Poco despues salió del edificio y vio a Steve sentado en una banca así que camino hacia él</p><p>-señor Rogers</p><p>-Kriss-le saludo Steve y se sentaron los dos en la banca- ¿Qué tal te fue como niñera?</p><p>-Morgan es una niña encantadora</p><p>-sí lo es, es muy dulce e inteligente-comento Steve</p><p>-y s usted como le fue?-le pregunto Kriss</p><p>-pues le di un anillo de compromiso y parece que no le gusto</p><p>-bueno quizás no fue momento apropiado- Steve solo movió la cabeza</p><p>-si bueno…no lo creo</p><p>-él es una persona muy triste-dijo Kriss- es muy amable, pero es muy cuidadoso con sus sentimientos, oculta todo y anda bajo un caparazón y eso es una pena</p><p>-sí lo sé-estuvo de acuerdo Steve- durante todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo es muy poco lo que él me ha dejado ver eso y las conversaciones que tenemos me han dejado unir pedazos y más o menos tener una imagen del ¿Por qué?-Kriss se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo- el padre de Morgan y Tony se conocieron cuando eran estudiante o bueno Tony era estudiante, salieron un tiempo juntos, él lo quería un día descubrió que él estaba con otra de hecho estaba comprometido, lo supo el día que supo que esperaba a Morgan, él se fue despues de saber que Tony estaba embarazado y no volvió, él se hizo cargo de Morgan solo desde entonces, está lleno de resentimientos, de miedos, de desconfianza y de soledad y lo peor es que está arrastrando a Morgan con él- termino decirle Steve</p><p>Cierto, pero Morgan está luchando contra eso, tengo la sensación que ella quiere creer en mí, es una niña buena, pero es leal a los deseos de su papá, pero si puedo convencer al papá, convenceré a la hija, ¿Qué buen cuento de navidad, no crees?- Steve sonrió y solo asintió, en ese momento el taxi de Kriss lego y ambos caminaron hacia él, Kriss subió al auto</p><p>-toma- y Steve le entrego la caja en la que venía el anillo- seguramente encontraras a un sujeto con más suerte que yo</p><p>-es muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy seguro que este anillo no se le ajustara a nadie más que a Tony</p><p>-bueno eso ya no es una opción-respondió Steve</p><p>-¿y que pasara con Morgan?-Steve no supo que responderle a Kriss, él quería mucho a Morgan y no quería dejar de verla pero quizás ahora ya no podría verla más-bueno al menos ya sé que quieres para navidad-le comento Kriss desde el taxi-veré que puedo hacer- lo que hizo sonreír a Steve y después de eso Kriss se fue, Steve suspiro y camino al interior del edificio, lo mejor era que fuera a descansar e intentara no pensar en eso, por lo menos por esa noche, ya mañana vería que hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CAPITULO 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente Tony llego a la juguetería triste y eso se notó, para nadie paso desapercibido que algo le pasaba o le había pasado a Tony, pero no comentaron nada, no fue hasta que Pepper entro a su oficina para decirle como había sido recibido en la televisión Kriss, que finalmente Tony podría hablar con alguien</p><p>-Pepper soy un idiota</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?</p><p>-pues lo que ocurre es que, ayer Steve me invito a cenar y yo acepte, fuimos a un restaurante muy bonito y luego a central park y todo iba muy bien, de hecho nos besamos</p><p>-qué bueno</p><p>-espera déjame terminar</p><p>-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo inmediatamente Pepper</p><p>-pues lo que pasa es que Steve me dio un anillo de compromiso- Pepper salto de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo</p><p>-felicidades Tony, Steve es el mejor partido que puedas tener, es amable, guapo, inteligente, ama a Morgan y ella también lo quiere y los dos hacen una pareja muy bonita y…- fue entonces que Pepper dejo de hablar al ver a Tony callado-¿ay no? no… no dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste-le dijo Pepper</p><p>-le regrese el anillo y le dije que yo jamás le di a entender eso y…</p><p>-pero porque hiciste eso, eres tonto ¿o qué?</p><p>-es que Pepper</p><p>-¿Qué?-dijo un tanto molesta Pepper</p><p>-el merece algo mejor, no alguien como yo, con un pasado, una hija y que además estoy muy lejos de ser la mejor opción</p><p>-no digas estupideces Anthony, todo el mundo tiene un pasado, nadie es perfecto y el que tengas una hija no es impedimento de ser así Steve no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio, esas solo son excusas</p><p>-no lo son-intentó defenderse Tony</p><p>-si lo son, son pretextos para ocultar la verdad</p><p>-¿Cuál verdad según tú?- dijo Tony</p><p>-que tienes miedo</p><p>-no es cierto</p><p>-si lo es, tienes miedo, miedo de dejar entrar a alguien otra vez en tu vida y que ese alguien te haga lo mismo que Víctor, pero sabes ¿Qué? Steve está muy lejos de ser Víctor y tú debes dejar de lado esas tonterías y ser feliz, la felicidad está tocando a tu puerta no te encierres tras tu muralla</p><p>-es…mejor así Pepper</p><p>-no lo es y déjame darte un consejo, Steve te ama mucho, y estoy segura que si hablas con él y le explicas lo que paso todo se arreglara, pero no esperes mucho Tony</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-porque si bien Steve te ama, también puede cansarse de esperar- Pepper se puso de pie y camino a la salida, dejando a Tony pensar en lo que le había dicho</p><p>En la juguetería Kriss seguía recibiendo a los niños, el número de personas iba en aumento debido a lo cerca que estaba navidad, entre todas esas personas que entraban a la juguetería se encontraba Víctor, camino por la tienda vio los juguetes y mientras observaba todo, una pequeña niña choco con él, rápidamente se agacho para revisar que la niña estaba bien, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esa niña era Morgan.</p><p>-estas bien, no te lastimaste-le pregunto Víctor</p><p>-no, estoy bien, perdón no me fije por donde caminaba-le respondió Morgan</p><p>-no te preocupes, estas sola, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?</p><p>-mi papi está trabajando, de hecho trabaja aquí y vine con mi niñera, pero yo vine a ver los juguetes, mientras ella iba al baño</p><p>-ya veo-le sonrió Víctor- ¿y cómo te llamas?</p><p>-me llamo Morgan Stark</p><p>-mucho gusto Morgan, yo soy Víctor, y dime Morgan ya sabes ¿qué le pedirás a Santa?</p><p>-si ya le pedí lo que quiero, pero no puedo decirlo porque es secreto</p><p>-ya veo-ambos siguieron hablando, Víctor haciendo preguntas sobre ella, mientras veían los juguetes, cuando de pronto la conversación se interrumpió al Morgan ver una muñeca</p><p>-vaya que bonita-dijo Morgan mientras tomaba la muñeca</p><p>-te gusta esa muñeca?-le pregunto Víctor</p><p>-sí, no soy mucho de muñecas pero esta es muy bonita-dijo Morgan mientras seguía viendo la muñeca</p><p>-parece que es la última-comento Víctor y justo en ese momento vio a una de las empleadas-disculpa, ¿esta es la última muñeca que queda?</p><p>-si señor-le respondió la empleada-son de la colección especial, solo recibimos diez modelos de esas muñecas y esa es la última que nos queda</p><p>-gracias-le respondió Víctor y giro a ver a Morgan-pues parece que es la ultima</p><p>-le diré a mi papi y…-Morgan interrumpió su conversación y una enorme sonrisa se forma en sus labios, dejo la muñeca y corrió al otro lado, dejando a Víctor sorprendido sin saber que ocurría</p><p>-Steve hola-había gritado la niña, haciendo sonreír a este, quien la cargo inmediatamente</p><p>-hola, viniste a ver a Tony</p><p>-sí-escucho que le respondió Morgan-también tú viniste a ver a mi papi</p><p>-no, vine a ver a Pepper, para entregarle unos documentos</p><p>-ya veo-vio después llegar  a una chica de unos diecisiete años junto a ellos</p><p>-ya comieron-Morgan y Wanda negaron con la cabeza-muy bien entonces dejare esto con Pepper y las llevo a comer al lugar donde venden las hamburguesas que te gustan ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-si- Víctor vio como los tres caminaban y se perdían entre la gente, volteo y vio la muñeca que Morgan había tomado y luego volvió a ver en dirección a donde Steve y Morgan habían estado, poco después los vio salir de la tienda, pudo ver a Steve acomodar, el gorro y bufanda de Morgan y luego tomar su mano, mientras la pequeña hablaba alegremente con él, lo que causo que Víctor sonriera con algo de melancolía.</p><p>Tony por su parte se quedó pensando en lo que Pepper le había dicho y él quería a Steve pero su miedo a volver a fracasar era mucho y eso era lo que lo detenía.</p><p>Cuando fue hora de salir Tony se dio prisa a volver a casa, lo único que quería era ver a Morgan abrazarla, ver una película juntos, abrazados en el sofá, quizás eso lo haría sentir mejor.</p><p>Por su parte Justin y Bob habían hecho un nuevo plan contra Kriss y esa noche lo llevarían a cabo, el plan era bastante simple, Bob volvería hostigar a Kriss hasta hacerlo perder la cordura y que lo atacara, mientras Justin y Maya, lo estarían junto, con un fotógrafo que habían contratado el cual captaría lo que ocurriría, la hora llego y Kriss como siempre después del trabajo fue a ver a los renos, los acaricio durante un rato, hablo con ellos y después se despidió listo para ir a casa, caminaba por las calles, cuando de pronto de un callejón salió Bob.</p><p>-hola viejo-le saludo Bob- ahora que te vi en la juguetería entendí porque tu insistencia en querer ser Santa- Kriss intento ignorarlo y siguió caminando- digo al ver a tus duendes es claro que eso era lo que querías</p><p>-estas borracho nuevamente</p><p>-tal vez-sonrió Bob</p><p>-porque no mejor te vas a tu casa y dejas de molestar</p><p>-vamos viejo te molesta que te diga la verdad, ya se no son los duendes lo que te tiene ahí-volvió a insistir Bob-se trata de los niños-y entonces Kriss frunció el señor- en realidad eres un viejo degenerado que gusta de estar con niños, es eso ¿verdad? Vaya me imagino tu felicidad al tener a todos esos niños- Kriss había intentado no escuchar a Bob, pero cuando coemnzo a decir todas esas sucias cosas sobre los niños, su furia comenzó a crecer, y de pronto sin poder evitarlo, tomo el bastón y lo golpeo en la cabeza, Bob cayó al suelo e inmediatamente Justin y Maya aparecieron</p><p>-suelte eso hombre-había gritado Justin para llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban, mientras que Maya se agachaba para ver a Bob</p><p>-está herido hay que llevarlo a un hospital, ¿creo que es grave?</p><p>-yo…yo lo siento…no quería lastimarlo…pero…él-intento explicarles Kriss</p><p>-guarde sus explicaciones para la policía-le respondió Justin-espero yo lo conozco, usted es el Santa de Cole´s-dijo casi gritando</p><p>-sí es el Santa de Cole´s- dijo Maya, debido a la conmoción la policía llego y justo cuando la policía detenía a Kriss por el ataque el fotógrafo hizo su aparición y tomo una horrible foto de Kriss, foto que al día siguiente le daría la vuelta en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y en la noticias.</p><p>A la mañana la primera plana de los periódicos era la foto de Kriss con el título de “Santa ataca a un hombre”, las noticias no eran muy diferentes en la televisión, donde informaban el incidente, y les avisaban a los padres que tuvieran cuidado con la que informarían si tenían a los niños ahí, ya que Santa estaba bajo arresto, además que ese día la juguetería de la calle 34 no tendría a su Santa.</p><p>Tony vio a Morgan ver la noticia en la televisión, y vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, sin saber que decirle, así que solo apago la televisión y la abrazo, poco después llego Wanda, se despidió de amabas y salió rumbo a la juguetería, mientras más se acercaba vio al montón de personas que había afuera de la juguetería, camino entre las personas, mientras caminaba las palabras dichas por Kriss se repetían en su cabeza <em>“no solo soy este ser mágico que usa un bello traje, que es afecto a ser siempre alegría y felicitada, soy un símbolo de la capacidad humana para suprimir el egoísmo y las tendencias hostiles que controlan la mayor parte de nuestros días, si no puedes creer, si no puedes aceptar nada de fe entonces estarás condenado a una vida dominado por las dudas”</em> esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza así que dándose prisa llego a su oficina y le pidió a su asistente lo comunicara con Steve</p><p>-hola Steve, ya te enteraste</p><p>-si ya vi la noticia</p><p>-no podemos dejarlo solo, esta detenido no tiene a nadie y necesita nuestra ayuda, por favor Steve ve y ayúdalo, por favor</p><p>-no te preocupes Tony en este momento voy a ver como se encuentra, tranquilízate te mantendré informado-Steve colgó, tomo su saco y se dirigió a la policía donde le dijeron que Kriss había sido llevado a un centro de atención para enfermos mentales.</p><p>-sabe algo, no creo que sea culpable de lo que dicen-le dijo el enfermero que guiaba a Steve a donde estaba Kriss</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dice?</p><p>-no es agresivo, no ha hecho nada, como el resto de los que están aquí, y si le soy honesto, si él dice que es Santa por mi está bien, tiene mi bendición- Steve sonrió y entro a la habitación en el que estaba Kriss</p><p>-hola-le saludo Steve</p><p>-hola, mira lo que hice</p><p>-está bien Kriss sé que eres inocente</p><p>-eso ya no importa, da igual</p><p>-no digas eso, hay gente que se preocupa por ti y quiere que estés bien</p><p>-no lo creo-le dijo sin ganas Kriss</p><p>-pero es verdad, por eso estoy aquí- Kriss lo miro sin entender- lo lograste</p><p>-¿de qué hablas?</p><p>-ambos creen en ti o están a poco de hacerlo, quieren que te defienda, pero necesito que tú me ayudes ¿Qué dices, estás conmigo?-Kriss sonrió y le dio la mano</p><p>-estoy contigo</p><p>Steve inmediatamente se dirigió a la estación de policías donde le dijeron que el caso ya lo tenía el juez, lo que le sorprendió por la rapidez que le querían dar, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la oficina del juez, donde vio que ya estaba el fiscal que llevaría el caso, se presentó y les dijo que él era el que representaría a Kriss  </p><p>-me extraña un poco la rapidez con la que se está llevando a cabo este caso, ¿Cómo si alguien quisiera que esto se cerrara ya? Por lo tanto pido una audiencia para demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente señor juez</p><p>-bien, la audiencia será el día de mañana- Steve después de eso salió de la oficina del juez- dijiste que ese hombre no tenía defensor</p><p>-y ¿Qué mas da? El hombre está loco eso no va a cambiar nada-dijo el fiscal</p><p>-bueno eso lo veremos mañana</p><p>-todo se resolverá fácilmente, es una audiencia sin jurado, deben convencerte a ti y ambos sabemos que Santa es una mentira</p><p>-si bueno-le dijo el juez no muy seguro que todo fuera tan fácil como, el abogado pensaba.</p><p>Steve volvió a su casa, fue directo al departamento de Tony para explicarle la situación actual, había pedido el expediente y se dio cuenta que lo que buscaban era probar que Kriss estaba loco para así encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico</p><p>-pero Kriss no está loco-dijo Tony</p><p>-lo sé y me encargare de probar que no lo está, pero si tuviera más apoyo eso nos daría más credibilidad</p><p>-más apoyo?</p><p>-si</p><p>-quizás yo pueda hacer algo- Tony se puso de pie y Tomo su abrigo-¿puedes cuidar a Morgan un rato mientras regreso-le pidió Tony a Steve</p><p>-si claro, per ¿A dónde vas?</p><p>-a buscar ese apoyo- y sin decir más Tony salió del departamento tomo un taxi y en cuanto llego a su destino, entro corriendo, la secretaria del señor Cole, intento detenerlo pero Tony la ignoro y entro, ahí en la oficina vio al que aún era su jefe hablar con otros hombres, quienes suponía debían ser de la junta directiva</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? Tony ¿Qué manera de entrar es esa?</p><p>-escuche me imagino que la razón de esta reunión es para deslindarse de cualquier vínculo con Kriss ¿verdad?</p><p>-es lo mejor, no podemos quedarnos en este problema, nos afectaría</p><p>-pues no podemos hacer eso</p><p>-Tony</p><p>-escuche, ese hombre nos a dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, es gracias a él que la juguetería a tenido esta recuperación y ahora que él nos necesita, simplemente le darán la espalda</p><p>-no es buena imagen para nosotros Tony</p><p>-él no hizo nada, debemos ayudarlo, apoyarlo se lo debemos-insistió Tony</p><p>-seño si me permite-intervino Pepper que acababa de llegar, ya que Tony le pidió fuera también a la juguetería-creo que podemos hacer una campaña, hacer no solo que nosotros apoyemos a Kriss, si no que nuestros clientes y el resto de las personas lo apoyen- fue gracias a Pepper y Tony que el señor Cole acepto la sugerencia y ese mismo día el señor Cole dio un  aviso en televisión</p><p>-Nosotros en Cole, sabemos que lo que ha ocurrido con el señor Kringle es injusto, él no ha hecho nada malo, más que dar fe y esperanza a los niños en Nueva York, es por eso que Cole lo apoya y no lo dejaremos en estos momentos, “nosotros creemos en Santa Clause ¿y usted?”, fue con esa simple frase que se comenzó con todo un movimiento, en el que trabajadores de  construcción, restaurantes, refresco, niños desde sus casas, adoptaron el lema “yo sí creo en Santa” mostrando su apoyo con pancartas que eran colgados, en las ventanas de las casas o en las vitrinas de la tiendas y restaurantes, en los camiones y demás, todo una ciudad se unía para decir “creemos en Santa”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CAPITULO 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y así el gran día llego, un caso que debía ser algo rápido y fácil como lo había dicho el fiscal, se convirtió en la cobertura de los medios de comunicación y de toda la gente que estuvo al tanto de lo que ocurriría ese día, la sala que se suponía se encontraría solo con el fiscal, Steve, Kriss, el juez y los guardias se encontraba llena, todos querían saber lo que ocurriría, mientras que afuera en la calle, las estaciones de televisión mantenían informados a la ciudadanía.</p><p>El juez hizo su entrada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a toda esa gente reunida en su sala, en ese momento le quedo claro que ese caso para nada sería fácil.</p><p>-Buenos días a todos, llevaremos a cabo este asunto de manera adecuada y siguiendo las reglas-les dijo a todos-bien dicho esto comencemos con esta audiencia.</p><p>Steve llamo a su primer testigo el cual fue un niño, aquel que le había pedido a Kriss, de regalo una rana, el niño paso y tomo asiento</p><p>-hola-lo saludo Steve</p><p>-hola</p><p>-sé que esto puede quizás incomodarte y ponerte nervios pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien</p><p>-de acuerdo-le respondió el niño</p><p>-tú conoces a ese hombre?-le pregunto Steve mientras señalaba a Kriss</p><p>-sí</p><p>-¿y quién es?</p><p>-es Santa Clause</p><p>-¿y quién te dijo que él es Santa Clause?-volvió a preguntarle Steve</p><p>-nadie</p><p>-entonces-porque estas tan seguro</p><p>-porque él se ve como Santa Cluse, como lo ponen en todas fotos, y es muy bueno y amable-Steve sonrió</p><p>-pero a lo mejor no es él</p><p>-no, sí es, mi mamá me dijo que él es Santa y también mi papá lo dijo</p><p>-bien, pero no podría ser ¿Qué ese hombre fuera Santa Clause?-le dijo Steve mientras señalaba al fiscal</p><p>-ay no</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Santa no es tan feo-las risas en la corte de los asistentes se escucharon incluso el juez no pudo evitar reír</p><p>-por supuesto, gracias por tu ayuda-le dijo Steve-su señoría no tengo más preguntas-el juez entonces volteo a ver al fiscal</p><p>-abogado ¿quiere hacer algunas preguntas?</p><p>-no su señoría</p><p>-bien entonces jovencito puedes irte- y pequeño bajo del banquillo</p><p>El siguiente testigo fue la madre de la Samy la niña sorda con la que Kriss había cantado jingle bells, la mujer explico lo amable y bueno que había sido Kriss con su hija y que sí había un Santa estaba segura que ese debía ser Kriss, y volvió a agradecerle a Kriss, y así siguieron pasando testigos, el enfermero que hablo con Steve cuando llego al hospital psiquiátrico, otra de las madres de los niños, uno de los transeúntes que vio lo que estuvo cuando ocurrió lo del ataque de Bob y que dijo que vio a ese sujeto ir siguiendo a Kriss desde hacía rato, además que ese hombre era un borracho, que en varias ocasiones había ocasionado problemas en esa zona, también explico que el hombre en realidad no estaba tan herido como dijeron que en realidad ni siquiera hizo falta llevarlo al hospital, porque el golpe no era para tanto</p><p>-pero usted no puede estar seguro de eso-le dijo el fiscal- quizás tuvo complicaciones después</p><p>-no lo creo</p><p>-usted no lo sabe</p><p>-lo sé, porque después de todo esa escena, él se fue a beber al bar que tiene mi hermano, no estaba mal, se emborracho hasta quedarse dormido sobre la barra, él no tenía nada-el fiscal decidió terminar con su interrogatorio ya que si seguía así solo terminaría mostrando que el verdadero culpable era el tal Bob.</p><p>El último testigo de Steve, fue nada más y nada menos que la esposa del fiscal</p><p>-su señoría esto es innecesario se trata de mi esposa</p><p>-no se trata de una testigo, la cual vino aquí porque así quiso, nadie la obligo</p><p>-lo siento abogado, pero no puedo hacer nada si las cosas son así</p><p>La declaración de la esposa del fiscal comenzó y para nada pintaba bien para el abogado</p><p>-dígame algo señora ¿sus hijos creen en Santa?</p><p>-sí</p><p>-entonces me imagino que los llevo al igual que el resto de los padre a ver algún Santa</p><p>-sí así es</p><p>-¿a cuál?</p><p>-al de la calle 34</p><p>-puede ser más especifica</p><p>-fuimos a Cole´s-dijo la mujer</p><p>-ya veo, entonces ¿conoce al señor Kringle?</p><p>-si claro- y saludo a Kriss</p><p>-y dígame algo el tema acerca de que el fuera el verdadero Santa surgió en algún momento con sus hijos</p><p>-sí, si surgió-acepto la mujer</p><p>-y eso fue antes o después de que sus hijos vieran al señor Kringle</p><p>-fue después de que lo vieran</p><p>-y usted les dijo que eso no era posible o alentó esa idea-la mujer dudo y miro a su esposo, el cual hiso un leve movimiento de cabeza-esta bajo juramento señora, no lo olvide-le repitió Steve</p><p>-no se negó</p><p>-entonces usted dijo que sí que Kriss Krigle era el verdadero Santa es eso lo que dice</p><p>-no, yo no lo dije aunque no lo negué, el que les dijo a los niños que él era el verdadero Santa fue mi esposo- la sala volvió a reír y el juez solo negó con la cabeza</p><p>Con una sonrisa Steve volteo a ver al juez-no más preguntas señor juez</p><p>-abogado-dijo el juez-quiere interrogar a su esposa-y nuevamente la sala estallo en risas</p><p>-no su señoría- y la mujer bajo-su señoría le pido un día más para poder presentar a mis testigos</p><p>-bien entonces mañana escucharemos a sus testigos, se levanta la sesión</p><p>-no te preocupes Kriss todo parece ir bien, pronto serás libre-le dijo Steve y Kriss sonrió, se despidieron y Steve junto con Tony y Morgan que habían ido a la corte salieron del juzgado, Steve cargo a Morgan y comenzaron a caminar, mientras el conversaba con Tony, desde lejos quien los viera pensaría que se trataba de una feliz familia o eso fue lo que pensó Víctor que los vio salir y los siguió hasta un pequeño restaurante italiano, los vio comer una pizza, rodeados de es aura que gritaba familia, dio media vuelta y se fue.</p><p>El día siguiente el fiscal presento a sus testigos, los cuales se encargaron de desmentir la existencia de Santa Clause, llevo especialista, gente de ciencia, expertos en temas religiosos, militares que alguna vez estuvieron en misiones en el Polo Norte y que dijeron jamás haber visto vida más allá de focas y osos polares</p><p>-es porque todo está oculto para que no sea visto, por eso no pueden verlo-dijo Kriss</p><p>-cálmate Kriss tranquilo</p><p>-¿es qué?</p><p>-bueno, aquí no hablamos de magia hablamos de hechos y los hechos dicen que no hay un tal Santa Clause, ni renos que vuelan, ni duendes que hacen juguetes, ni talleres en el polo norte, ese hombre no es más que un hombre que ha perdido la razón y que además es un peligro para la ciudadanía y que debe estar en una institución mental junto con los demás enfermos mentales iguales a él-decía el fiscal, en un discurso que cada vez subía mas de tono, Morgan ya no aguanto más y sin pensarlo, se puso de pie sobre su asiento</p><p>-¡¡Y TÚ ERES UN TONTO IGNORANTE QUÉ NO SABE NADA!!-le grito Morgan al fiscal, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verla y que el fiscal se callara, sin saber que decir o hacer- EL SEÑOR KRINGLE ES EL HOMBRE MÁS BUENO,EL NO LE HARÍA DAÑO A NADIE, NO COMO TÚ, TONTO IGNORANTE, HORRIBLE</p><p>-Morgan basta-le pidió Tony-calma tranquila-Tony la abrazo mientras el juez pedía orden- Kriss sonrió al ver la forma en la que Morgan intentaba defenderlo, así de ese modo la audiencia termino. Ese día Tony, decidió irse antes, ya que Morgan estaba inquieta, Steve a pedido del juez se quedó para hablar con él.</p><p>-señor Rogers-le dijo el juez en cuanto lo vio- quise hablar con usted antes de dar mi fallo mañana porque creo que es necesario</p><p>-va a fallar a favor de la parte acusadora es eso ¿verdad?</p><p>-no quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo pararme ahí mañana y decir que existe un Santa Clause y más que ese ser existe en su defendido</p><p>-señoría él no le hace daño a nadie y si él cree que lo es en que nos afecta, ambos sabemos que lo que lo trajo aquí ya se demostró que fue mentira</p><p>-lo sé y por eso es que lo dejare libre de culpa de eso y sé que no es un loco, pero de ninguna manera afirmare que él es Santa Clause lo siento</p><p>-es por dinero ¿verdad? solo dígame ¿Cuánto?</p><p>-no, no es por dinero y fingiré que no lo menciono, es porque somos el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norte América y no podemos ir por ahí creyendo en seres mágicos, lo siento- el juez dio media vuelta y se fue, Steve se quedó de pie y vio el billete que había sacado, mientras lo observaba, vio algo que llamo su atención en el billete y sonrió, salió del juzgado y fue directo a casa de Tony.</p><p>Le hablo del caso y que creía que ganarían, es más estaba seguro que así sería, mientras Tony fue a responder una llamada, Steve aprovecho para hablar con Morgan</p><p>-voy a necesitar de tu ayuda</p><p>-¿con que?</p><p>-es algo muy simple, pero no debes decirle a tu papi, él se va a enterar, pero dejemos que lo sepa después, ¿puedes ayudarme?</p><p>-de acuerdo será nuestro secreto-le dijo Morgan sonriendo</p><p>-pero prométeme que solo por esta ocasión le guardaras secretos a tu papi y si alguien te dice que no le digas a Tony, no debes escucharlo debes decirle ó a mí, solo será esta vez porque es necesario y Tony se va a enterar solo que más tarde, prométemelo</p><p>-te lo prometo, no le ocultare nada a mi papi, aunque me digan que guarde el secreto</p><p>-bien-le sonrió Steve</p><p>La mañana llego y la gente lleno las calle con un solo propósito saber cuál sería el veredicto, mientras que el juez veía desde la ventana a la multitud de gente gritar en apoyo a Kriss.</p><p>El juez hizo su entrada, la gente en la sala se puso de pie y después comenzó con su discurso antes de dar el veredicto, se encontraba en ello, cuando Morgan se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar frente al juez</p><p>-¿sí?-le dijo a la pequeña niña que estaba frente a él</p><p>-hola, ¿quería darle una tarjeta de feliz navidad, ya que es probable que no lo vea después a menos que me arresten lo que es poco probable, así que ¿está bien que le obsequie esta tarjeta?-el juez solo asintió y tomo la tarjeta</p><p>-gracias-le dijo-y Feliz Navidad</p><p>-feliz Navidad para usted- y Morgan dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su lugar, mientras Tony le preguntaba porque había hecho eso, el juez sonrió y abrió la tarjeta, el mensaje era simple “Feliz Navidad” escrito con rojo, pero lo realmente importante era el billete que venía dentro de la tarjeta, un billete de un dólar, El juez lo vio sin entender que ocurría, lo giro y vio que había algo encerrado en rojo, volteo a ver a Steve y el solo le sonrió, el hombro volvió a mirar el billete “confiamos en Dios” decía la parte encerrada en rojo, el juez rio al leerlo y luego miro a todos</p><p>-Feliz Navidad a todos-les dijo lo que hizo que todos se miraran sin entender, la hoja que leería en la que estaba escrito el veredicto la arrugo y la tiro-ya no voy a necesitar esto, la pequeña que se acercó al estrado y que tan amablemente me obsequio esta tarjeta de navidad con un billete de un dólar, el cual en un momento le devolveré, pero al presentarme este billete me recordó el hecho de que lo expide el tesoro de los Estados Unidos de Norte América y es respaldado por el gobierno y el pueblo de lo Estados Unidos de Norte América, si revisan verán escritas las palabras “Confiamos en Dios” no estamos aquí para probar la existencia de Dios-explicaba el juez-si no para probar que un ser invisible pero también presente existe, el gobierno federal puso su confianza en Dios, es la voluntad del pueblo la que guía al gobierno, es y fue su fe colectiva, la causa que puso esta inscripción en él- y les señalo el billete mientras lo mostraba-si el gobierno de los estado unidos de norte américa, puede expedir estos billetes, portando la declaración de que “Confía en Dios” sin demandar evidencia de que eses ser divino existe, entonces el estado de Nueva York, por demostración similar de la fe colectiva de su pueblo, puede aceptar y reconocer que Santa Claus existe Y EXISTE EN LA PERSONA DE KRISS KRINGLE-dijo con alegría el juez a lo que se unieron los aplausos y celebraciones en la sala, en los pasillos los guardias abrían las ventanas y le anunciaban el veredicto a la gente reunida</p><p>-CASO CERRADO SANTA CLAUS GANA-grito uno de los guardias a la multitud, la cual inmediatamente estalló en aplausos.</p><p>-felicidades Kriss hiciste a todos unos creyentes-le dijo Steve</p><p>-no, no a todos aun me faltan dos personas-justo en ese momento Tony y Morgan se les unieron, Kriss se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ese día.</p><p>Mientras en la Shoppers Express el dueño gritaba molesto al ver que su plan había fracaso, no solo no habían podido meter a Kriss al manicomio, si no que Cole´s aumento su popularidad la defenderlo y expresar que creían en él como Santa Clause, por estas razones ahora se encontraba gritándoles a Justin y Maya</p><p>-esto va a significar perdidas una perdida mayor</p><p>-bueno señor había mucha presión sobre el juez-le explicaba Justin-¿Por qué, quien iba pensar que eso haría el juez, si se trataba de poner a Santa Claus en el manicomio?-le decía Justin</p><p>-¡EL NO ES SANTA CLAUS” “NO EXISTE SANTA CLAUS”-dijo molesto mientras golpeaba el escritorio y se ponía de pie, Maya volteo a ver a Justin y después giro para ver a su jefe y volteo a ver a Justin y le mostro el botón que había comprado el cual decía “Yo creo en Santa Claus” Justin sonrió y se abrió el saco mostrándole el botón que también el usaba oculto con la misma frase “Yo creo en Santa Claus” ambos sonrieron y dejaron que su jefe hiciera su rabieta.</p><p>Por su parte Steve volvió a su oficina debía ir y dejar los documentos del caso, se encontraba guardando el expediente, cuando Natasha entro</p><p>-tienes visita-le dijo</p><p>-¿Quién?-le pregunto, no tenía agendada ninguna cita para ese día así que por eso le sorprendió</p><p>-yo-le respondió el hombre parado detrás de Natasha, que no era otro que Víctor, Natasha dio media y vuelta y los dejo solos</p><p>-tome asiento por favor-le indico Steve</p><p>-gracias-y Víctor se sentó-se preguntara que hago aquí ¿verdad?</p><p>-si le soy honesto, sí</p><p>-quería darle un mensaje para Anthony</p><p>-escuche señor Von Doom si esto es una amenaza le digo desde ahora que…-Víctor detuvo a Steve antes de que continuara</p><p>-no, no es una amenaza señor Rogers</p><p>-¿entonces?</p><p>-dígale  Anthony, que el gana, que tiene razón en lo que me dijo en la cafetería, yo no tengo una hija, la tuve una vez pero la perdí y aunque ahora me arrepiento de eso, ya no hay nada que hacer, porque ella no es mía, es suya</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>Víctor le sonrió a Steve- sin embargo me gustaría que le entregara esto de mi parte, es un regalo de despedida para esa hija que pudo ser mía pero a la que yo renuncie- Víctor le entrego una caja envuelta en papel rojo brillante con copos de nieve bancos y un hermosos moño, el cual Steve tomo-dele mis disculpas a Anthony por el mal rato que le hice pasar, eso es todo</p><p>-no se preocupe yo le hare llegar su regalo- Víctor sonrió y abandono la oficina de Steve, Natasha entro después de que Víctor salió</p><p>-¿Qué quería y para que vino?</p><p>-solo vino a despedirse y a dejar esto- Natasha solo asintió, más tarde ese día Steve y Tony recibieron una tarjeta en la cual se les pedía ir a la iglesia de San Francisco después de la misa de media noche, ambos se alistaron y llegaron al lugar, el primero en llegar fue Tony, al entrar vio que la iglesia estaba sola, vio aparecer al sacerdote con su libro y camino con dirección a él, el padre le sonrio y le dio la señal al organista y comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, justo en ese momento Steve entro, llego hasta donde estaba Tony y sonrió</p><p>-se va a casar alguien?-le pregunto Steve</p><p>-no que yo sepa-respondió Tony</p><p>-tu hiciste todo esto-dijo Steve</p><p>-no es cierto, yo no fui-respondió Tony-fuiste tú</p><p>-claro que no fui yo ¿padre?-pregunto Steve</p><p>-están listos?-fue la pregunta del padre</p><p>-para qué?-preguntaron los dos</p><p>-para casarse-les respondió y ambos voltearon a verse</p><p>Tony fue el primero en hablar- Steve yo…yo te quiero, pero tengo miedo, miedo de no ser suficiente, de que un día te des cuenta que no soy lo que querías, miedo de volver a ser dejado de lado, tengo miedo, pero aun así yo te amo-le confeso Tony</p><p>-y yo te amo Tony y yo jamás pensaría que no eres lo que necesito-le dijo Steve mientras tomaba su mano-yo te he amado desde aquella mañana un año después de conocernos, hiciste ese pastel para mí, para celebrar mi cumpleaños</p><p>-fue un terrible intento de pastel Steve-le dijo Tony con una sonrisa</p><p>-no para mí, en ese momento supe que te amaba y que quería pasara el resto de mi vida contigo y con Morgan-sonrió Steve</p><p>-bueno pues parece que nos saltaremos la parte de los botos matrimoniales-les dijo el sacerdote y ambos sonrieron, para después sacara el anillo que Steve le había entregado a Kriss</p><p>Aquella noche de Noche Buena en una iglesia sin invitados, Steve y Tony se daban el sí, seguros de que se amaban y listos para enfrentar cualquier futuro problema que se presentara, no hubo una fastuosa recepción, pero aquella noche en el departamento de Tony, Steve y Tony fueron a la habitación del castaño, donde hicieron el amor, fue dulce y sin prisas, Steve se tomó su tiempo en besar cada espacio de piel de Tony, mientras Tony intentaba callar sus gemidos en la boca de Steve.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Morgan veía los regalos de navidad debajo del árbol con algo de tristeza, los regalos que le había pedido a Kriss no habían llegado, así que no le quedaba más que aceptar que Santa no existía, se encontraba sentado viendo el árbol cuando un destello de luz llamo su atención, volteo buscando el origen y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la luz venia del anillo que Tony portaba, Morgan lo vio sorprendida y después vio aparecer a Steve</p><p>-hay algo que queremos decirte-le dijo Tony. Ella no necesito más explicación y lo entendió todo Steve y su papi se habían casado, corrió a abrazarlos a ambos, más tarde sentados en el comedor, hablaban sobre ¿quién se mudaría con quién?, cuando el celular de Tony sonó y al contestar Pepper le informe que necesitaban que fuera a la casa en la que hacían las fotos para el catálogo, aunque Tony se negó termino aceptando así que Steve, Morgan y Tony se dirigieron a esa lugar</p><p>-es mi regalo</p><p>-Morgan, no creo que sea eso-dijo Tony-solo vamos porque hay un problema que arreglar</p><p>-no es mía, fue lo que le pedí a Kriss</p><p>-sería u regalo muy costoso ¿no crees?-le decía Steve</p><p>-sí fue lo que dijo Kriss, pero estoy segura que su regalo-Finalmente llegaron a su destino Tony bajo y vio a Pepper y se acercó a hablar con ella</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir?</p><p>Pepper le entrego las llaves de la casa-Feliz Navidad</p><p>-¿Qué?-respondió Tony, Steve llego con él junto con Morgan</p><p>-oye porque nuestro nombre está en el buzón</p><p>-no puedo creerlo-repetía Tony</p><p>-es tu regalo de parte de Kriss, recuerdas lo del bono, todos recibimos uno, y el señor Kringle dijo que esto era lo que tu quería, la casa ya está amueblada y es suya, también me dijo que los dos se casaron-les sonrió Pepper- que misteriosos hubiera preferido que me invitaran, peo si era lo que querían esta genial</p><p>-no puedo creerlo-seguía repitiendo Tony</p><p>-bien como sea, disfruta tu regalo-le dijo Pepper y Tony finalmente salió de su asombro y abrazo a Pepper, deseándole una feliz navidad, Pepper se fue y los tres entraron a la casa</p><p>-ves te dije que era nuestra-decía Morgan-es real Santa es real ya no hay dudas me dio todo lo que le pedí-les contaban la pequeña</p><p>Entonces Steve aprovechando el momento le entrego el paquete que Víctor le había entregado para ella, Morgan lo tomo y se sneto para abrirlo</p><p>-¿y eso?-le pregunto Tony</p><p>-es de parte de Víctor</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-digamos que es su forma de disculparse y tambien de despedirse, dijo que tu tenías razón, que ella no era su hija, pero que quería que al menos tuviera eso</p><p>-wow es la muñeca que vi en la juguetería y les mostro la muñeca</p><p>-es muy bonita Morgan-sonrió Steve</p><p>-gracias-le dijo la pequeña</p><p>-no me agradezcas a mí, es de parte de otra persona</p><p>-de quién?</p><p>-de alguien que te tiene mucho cariño-le respondió Tony</p><p>-bien entonces iré a ver mi habitación, ya tengo todo lo que pedí, tengo un padre, una casa, mi muñeca y bueno lo otro supongo que tendré que esperar un poco-y subió corriendo las escaleras</p><p>-espera Morgan que otra cosa le pediste al señor Kringle?-le cuestiono Tony</p><p>Morgan sonrió desde la escalera- un hermanito-y después subió corriendo- Steve y Tony se miraron sorprendidos y luego ambos miraron el vientre de Tony, sonrieron y se besaron</p><p> </p><p>Nueve meses después Tony, Steve y Morgan le daban la bienvenida al pequeño Peter, ese año la navidad para la familia Rogers-Stark estuvo llena de alegría y esperanza en los corazones de los cuatro, recordando siempre a Kriss y aquel milagro en la calle 34 que hizo creer a todos en lo imposible y les devolvió aquella magia e inocencia que habían perdido con los años, un milagro que sería recordado siempre sin importar el paso del tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>